


you’re amazing

by minholy_shit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholy_shit/pseuds/minholy_shit
Summary: Jisung is never a light sleeper.He can probably sleep through an earthquake but when it comes to hearing someone cry, he'll wake up easily (especially when it's a guy that loves bundles.... a lot)





	you’re amazing

Sniffling, That's what Jisung heard as soon as he woke up.He turned around.He turned around and saw his precious hyung crying."Minho hyung?" Jisung muttered as quiet as he can.The sniffling suddenly disappeared.“J-Jisung? You’re awake?” Minho said barely audible. 

“I was asleep but I suddenly woke up” Jisung answered the paused for a bit “hyung were you crying” He asked so suddenly that it made Minho stiff “I w-wasn’t c-crying”Minho said failing to stop a sniffle.It was an obvious lie so Jisung who’s a very curious person said. “Hyung don’t lie, why were you crying” he then stood up and went to Minho’s bed “It’s nothing” Minho lied moving towards the wall.

“Hyung please, I know there’s something bothering you so please just tell me” Jisung said pleadingly “It’s just that” Minho paused for a second then continued “I feel like I’m not good enough. All of the members are amazing. You all are so talented but when it comes to me I’m lacking. I’m such a burden to you guys” Minho said tears that he tried to stop started falling from his eyes.What Minho just said shocked Jisung, He was surprised that the other thought that way. 

“Hyung you aren’t a burden! You’re amazing” Jisung said frowning at the older’s opinion about himself “You’re very talented.You’re an amazing dancer, You have an amazing voice and your rap is great!!” Jisung said as he wrapped his arms around the older male “not only that hyung! You can choreograph! You have an amazing personality!! I can say a million more things on why I love you” Jisung said cheerfully. “Did you just confess to me?” Minho asked. “Yep,” Jisung said not bothered by the fact he admitted his love for the older male.

“Well I love you too,” Minho said returning the hug “We’re a couple now!” Jisung said...but sadly didn’t get a reply he looked at Minho’s face to see a sleeping angel I meant a sleeping Minho.” eh I guess I’ll say I love you properly tomorrow then” Jisung said kissing Minho’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ I was bored during midnight like a month ago so i decided to write a shit !! and this is the shit that i wrote so i lack sleep and energy when i wrote this so please dont judge me.
> 
>  
> 
> This is so short :((((


End file.
